Quark's Cover Charge
by larosesombre
Summary: Rom tries to convince Quark that charging everyone a fee to get into the bar would be profitable. Quark is worried that it will deter his customers, but more importantly, Odo, who is in the bar every day. Although maybe it would be fun to mess with Odo a little bit... The fee wouldn't be to get in the bar. The product he'd be selling Odo is... himself.


**Here's something a little more light-hearted and cute in comparison with my last fic which was a pit of sadness and despair (but still enjoyable, if you haven't read it yet go do that!). The relationship is established in this story but is still being kept a secret from the rest of the station. Although our two idiots may not be as subtle as they think they are...**

**This technically comes after Red Andorian Silk, but can be read independently or out of order as well. Enjoy! - larosesombre**

"Brother, think of the profits!" Rom was excited. He was practically bouncing and Quark felt a twinge of pride that his brother had actually thought of something for once. Even if it was terrible. "If you charged a cover fee every time someone walked in the door, we'd be rich!"

"Rom, we'd scare my patrons off. Most of them spend enough time here without me having to add that fee on top."

"Then just charge people who don't spend any latinum. Charge them a fee to leave!" Rom said. "It's simple Quark!"

"People would stop coming in."

"They'd stop wasting your time, Quark. There's one person who we wouldn't have to worry about anymore..." Rom trailed off, waiting for Quark to finish the thought for him

Quark paused. "Who?" He had a feeling he knew. The same person that he had been thinking of the entire time Rom had been pitching this idea. The real reason he wanted to convince both Rom and himself that the cover charge was a bad decision.

"Think Brother. Who is in here every day and never orders anything?"

He definitely meant Odo, but Quark refused to play along. "You, Rom? You do realize that I'd hold you to it if I implemented the rule, and..."

"I mean Odo. Just think, Brother! We'd either get rid of him, or we'd get rich off of him. And I want a share of the profits."

This was definitely out of the question. It was time for Quark to stop dancing around it and to just put his foot down. "No."

"It was my idea!" Rom whined. "I deserve a share!"

"I don't mean the share, although no to that too. No to the idea!"

"Why, Quark?" Rom was still whining. "It would be profitable."

Quark needed an excuse now. Badly, if he wanted to stop the idea without giving anything away. "Well... for one thing, it would make the bar seem too hostile. It wouldn't be as welcoming. We'd lose business." Yeah, that seemed believable.

"We could just charge Odo then," Rom said slyly.

This was exactly what Quark didn't want. "I'll think about it!" He snapped. He needed time to come up with more excuses. There were reasons Quark didn't want to take advantage of Odo. Their secret relationship being the main one. It had just started, and Quark was wary of scaring Odo away. On the other hand, Quark rather enjoyed the idea of charging Odo money to see him. The bar didn't have to be what the fee was for. Quark grinned as he realized that the product that he would be selling Odo, was himself.

**...**

It had been a long day. There had been a dispute over some cargo in docking bay four and Odo had had to settle it. The only thing that was propelling his exhausted body forwards was the knowledge that he was going to see Quark. It was time for his daily visit to the bar, and Odo could feel his spirits lifting as he approached the entrance.

Walking in as usual, he was suddenly surprised to see Rom running towards him arms waving frantically. Suddenly on edge, Odo began scanning the bar for Quark. His attention shifted back to Rom as the Ferengi nearly collided with him.

"Is something wrong?" Odo asked urgently.

Rom started fixing his clothes, dishevelled from his sudden exertion. "Of course something's wrong! You can't just come strolling in here!"

"What?" Odo asked in confusion.

"Didn't you read the sign?" Rom snapped.

Odo turned slowly. There was a new sign nailed up by the door. It read: 'All Changelling patrons required to pay entrance fee'. Odo blinked at it. His universal translator must be broken. "Do you get many Changelings in here?" He asked, turning back to face Rom. He knew full well that they didn't.

"On occasion." Rom lied.

Odo almost wanted to laugh at this completely transparent ruse. Quark wasn't an idiot. Rom, on the other hand, was, but Odo still felt that neither of them could really expect to fool him with this. It was utterly ludicrous.

"It seems oddly specific," Odo remarked. He'd play along for the time being. "But you can't expect me to pay. I'm the chief of security. I'm just making my rounds."

"No fee, no entry," Rom said stubbornly.

"This is ridiculous," Odo said, exasperated. He couldn't keep up with this for much longer. "Let me speak with Quark."

Rom looked back at him. A devilish grin appearing on his face. "No fee, no Quark. You have to pay if you want to speak with the owner."

Odo was getting really frustrated now. "Rom, where is Quark?"

"I'll lower the fee."

"I'll pull rank. Do you want the Commander down here?"

"That won't be necessary." It was Quark. Odo spun round to find him lounging against the counter. Clearly enjoying the interaction. "Anxious to see me, are you, Odo?"

Odo was actually. A feeling of warmth and happiness spread through him at the sight of the Ferengi. It was, however, mixed with annoyance. "Are you really going to charge me to see you?"

"That depends. What's it worth to you?" Of course, Quark had put Rom up to it. That was evident based on the grin plastered all over his face. The Ferengi was getting a rise out of provoking Odo. Was it possible that Quark was... flirting with him?

Odo felt a tightening in his face, the kind that he associated with happiness. He was smiling. The thought of Quark flirting with him had caused a subconscious reaction. Odo was almost as surprised by the grin on his own face as he was by the Ferengi's actions.

"It's worth a great deal to me actually," Odo admitted. "However, I don't intend to pay."

Quark still had a mischievous grin on his face. "Why is that? What makes you think you're exempt?"

Odo's smile grew. Two could play at this game. "It's a bylaw. Changelings that happen to be in love with the owner of the bar have free entry at all times. I think you'll find that Station law overrides the rules of this establishment."

Quark was laughing now. "Keep your voice down. Do you want Rom to hear you?"

Rom was eyeing a rather pretty Bajoran woman over by the Dabo table. Odo rather doubted he would hear a word they were saying.

"Now, about that bylaw." Quark continued. "Is that Bajoran law, or is that Starfleet protocol?"

"An excellent question," Odo said, making his way futher into the bar. He was an arms length from Quark now. "That law happens to be my own. I think that you'll find it counts as valid Station protocol."

"Does it?" Quark began.

Odo was going to win this. He was standing really close to Quark now, and he reached out one hand slowly. "Certainly." He said, gently tracing his fingertips over the top of Quark's ear.

The Ferengi's eyes opened wide, a mixture of shock and something Odo couldn't quite identify gleamed in them. Quark drew in a ragged breath. "Not in public Odo!" He gasped.

Odo carefully brushed his fingers further down Quark's lobe. "Tell Rom to take down the sign." He ordered.

Quark was breathing eratically now. He pushed Odo's hand away with what seemed like great reluctance. Odo could see him mouth something to himself that looked very much like the word: "later".

"Rom!"

Rom jerked back to attention. "Quark?"

"Take down the sign."

"But Quark!" Rom whined.

"I don't pay you to stand around." Quark snapped. "Go! Take it down."

"You barely pay me at all." Rom grumbled as he went off in search of tools to remove the sign with.

As Rom scampered off, Quark turned back to face Odo. "Well? What can I do for you now that you've made it inside the bar?"

"Nothing." Odo smirked. "I'm going back to my office."

"Then what was all this for?" Quark asked. He looked annoyed. Dissapointed almost.

"Just a little fun." Odo wasn't going to let on exactly how much joy it had brought him, defeating Quark at his own game. "I'm going to leave now, but I'll see you later."

The look on Quark's face as Odo turned to go was rather gratifying. The Ferengi looked flustered, and Odo smiled all the way back across the Promenade. Quark had been trying to keep Odo where he wanted him, but the tables had turned and now Odo was the one in control. The grin on his face grew as he realized this. Oh yes, he would certainly be seeing Quark later.


End file.
